kingdomcorpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Latest Info
World Information (As of 02/03/2014) PST Announcements and In-game Events: *March 14th, 2013 - Emergency Maintenance on March 15th, 2013 at 12am server time (PST). *March 18th, 2013 - Event: Conquer a New World begins today at 12 midnight (PDT). *March 19th, 2013 - Unscheduled Maintenance on March 21st, 2013. *March 21st, 2013 - Unscheduled Maintenance completed as of 07:30 (PDT), 06:30 server time. *March 24th, 2013 - Scheduled Maintenance on March 25th, 2013 at 6:30pm PDT, 17:30 server time *March 25th, 2013 - Scheduled Maintenance for March 25th, 2013 postponed to a later date. * - Scheduled Maintenance to be done on March 26th, 2013 at 6:30pm PDT, 17:30 server time. * - Maintenance has been completed. Server is now up! *March 26th, 2013 - Lotto Gold Discount Redux *March 31st, 2013 - Scheduled Maintenance for April 1st (not an April Fool's joke) at 10:00pm PDT, 09:00 server time. *April 03, 2013 - Guild Recruitment Event ended at 11:59pm PDT, 22:59 server time. *April 04, 2013 - Scheduled maintenance on April 4th, 2013 at 6:30pm PDT, 17:50 server time. * - Maintenance completed ahead of schedule. Server is now up! *April 07, 2013 - Scheduled maintenance on April 9th at 12:00am PDT, 23:00 server time. *April 14, 2013 - Emergency maintenance on April 15th at 12:30am PDT, 23:30 server time. *April 15, 2013 - Emergency maintenance completed. Server is open as of 02:00am PDT, 1:00 server time. *April 17, 2013 - Scheduled maintenance on April 18th at 12:00am PDT, 23:00 server time. *April 23, 2013 - Scheduled maintenance on April 25th at 5:30pm PDT, 16:30 server time. *May 2, 2013 - Emergency maintenance on May 2nd at 9:00pm PDT, 20:00 server time. * - Emergency maintenance completed at 10:00pm PDT, 21:00 server time. *May 9, 2013 - Truce Mode in effect as of 16:58 server time until further notice. * - Truce Mode lifted from World 1 as of 20:00 server time. * - Truce mode lifted from World 2. * - 2 gold tickets given as compensation for tech issue. *May 9, 2013 - Scheduled maintenance on May 9th at 11:30pm PDT, 22:30 server time. *May 15, 2013 - EVENT: The Goddess' Graces * - Gold Lotto Discount 6 *May 30, 2013 - EVENT: Hymn of the Goddess * - Gold Lotto Discount 7 *June 3, 2013 - WORLD 3 Opens! * - Alternate Realities The Sequel *July 3, 2013 - End of Game Period (World 1 & 2) *July 4, 2013 - World Merge (World 1 & 2) *July 11, 2013 - Milestone: A Million Downloads Event * - New Feature: Limit Break *July 17, 2013 - EVENT: The Goddess Graces *July 25, 2013 - EVENT: Summer Dungeon Run *July 25, 2013 - Official Kingdom Corps Forumis Open! *August 29, 2013 - The Goddess Graces *September 12, 2013 - DUNGEON EVENT: Davy Jones Locker *October 10. 2013 - EVENT: Redemption! *October 16, 2013 - WORLD1+2 & WORLD 3 Game End Cycle *October 17, 2013 - WORLD Merge(World1+2 & 3) *October 24, 2013 - Halloween Treats or Treat * - Chance Lotto *October 31, 2013 - EVENT: Weeping Hollows *November 14, 2013 - DUEL EVENT: Limited Time Duel *November 20, 2013 - 1.5 Million Download Event * - DUNGEON EVENT: Thanksgiving Dungeon Run *November 28, 2013 - Thanksgiving Gold Lotto Discount *December 5, 2013 - In the Spotlight Holiday Edition * - EVENT: Freyja's Dawn *December 12, 2013 - EVENT: Lotto Lite Stocking Stuffers * - Forum Event: Happy Holidays Poll *December 19, 2013 - DUNGEON EVENT: Christmas Dungeon * - EVENT: Santa's List * - DUEL EVENT: Christmas Duel * - Special Lotto *December 26, 2013 - New Year's Countdown * - Hymn of the Goddess: New Year *January 9, 2014 - FORUM EVENT: Show me your skills * - The Year of the Horse Event *January 16, 2014 - New Year's Gold Lotto Discounts *January 23, 2014 - DUEL EVENT: Chinese New Year Duel Event *January 27, 2014 - WORLD 4 OPENS! * - W1+2+3 Exclusive Event: Alternate Realities * - WORLD 4 Exclusive Event: Limited Edition Duel Starter Pack, Guild Recruitment Game Updates Japanese Version In Japan, Kingdom Corps is known as "Lord of Knights" in its native Japanese language and is developed and published by Aiming Incorporated. http://www.aiming-inc.com/en/ The current Japanese version of Kingdom Corps includes other new features such as 'Skill Stock' and 'League Duels', so stay tuned! Korean Version In Korea, ''Kingdom Corps ''is also known as "Lord of Knights" in its native Korean language and is also developed and published by Aiming Incorporated.